Thanks to
by cacing kawat
Summary: Chap4update, walaupun chap ini kebanyakan WonKyu daripada HaeHyuk muahahaha... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

title: Thanks to

cast: HaeHyuk

author: saya sendiri :D

warning: yaoi, aneh, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

All cast belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang selalu memberi rasa tak nyaman. Walaupun ini masih pagi, tapi tetap saja sinar matahari membuatku tak nyaman. Saat ini aku berjalan kearah sekolah baruku. Banyak orang seumuran denganku menggunakan seragam yang sama sepertiku. Aku berpikir, apa mereka tak memiliki sesuatu didalam pikirannya. Selalu melangkahkan kaki ditempat yang sama setiap harinya, hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ini semua membuatku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang, dia bernama Lee Donghae" aku hanya diam membiarkan pak tua gemuk mengunakan kacamata dan dengan rambut yang sudah memutih sebagian memperkenalkan diriku didepan kelas.

"Dan sepertinya Donghae-ssi ini adalah murid terpandai dikelas ia bersekolah dulu. Kuharap kalian bisa belajar rajin seperti Donghae-ssi" lagi aku hanya diam mendengarkan pak tua yang ku yakini ia adalah walikelasku sekarang

"Baiklah, Donghae-ssi bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka" ucapan Kim Seonsaengnim membuat tanganku berkeringat dingin. dengan gugup aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku

"Perkenalkan saya Lee Donghae, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." ucapku cepat sambil membungkuk perlahan.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong yang dibelakang itu." tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku kosong yang akan menjadi bangkuku selama aku bersekolah disini

"Jepang?"

"Jauh sekali, untuk apa dia pindah kesini"

saat aku berjalan kearah bangkuku tak jarang aku merasakan beberapa anak menatapku aneh dan juga beberapa bisikkan bisa kudengar walaupun tak terlalu jelas.

"Dia seperti seorang yang sangat rajin belajar"

"Lihat... kacamatanya itu sepertinya tebal sekali. pasti dia seorang kutu buku"

Aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini, tapi tatapan mereka kepadaku selalu tak bisa aku artikan maksudnya. Apa mereka melihatku karna penampilanku yang seperti ini. Kacamata tebal, seragam serta rambut yang tertata rapi. hah... aku rasa tak ada yang aneh dari penampilanku. bukankah seorang siswa yang baik harusnya berpenampilan sepertiku.

Aku mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan mereka, dan dengan tenang aku duduk dibangkuku.

Hah... Selalu seperti inilah kesan pertama yang kudapat setiap aku menjadi murid pindahan.

Oh ya pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku pindahan dari Jepang? Well, sebenarnya aku asli orang korea, tapi karna aku selalu pindah sekolah karna tuntutan pekerjaan Appaku. Appaku adalah seorang pembisnis, aku tak tahu pasti bisnis apa yang Appa tekuni sampai saat ini. Entahlah, lagi pula aku tak terlalu memperdulikan bisnis Appa. Sebenarnya aku malas pindah sekolah terus menerus seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya ini sudah jalan hidupku.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama selesai, kulihat sebagian anak dikelas mulai menghambur keluar kelas. aku tak bergeming dari tempat dudukku, yang kulakukan sekarang adalah merapikan buku-buku

"Donghae-ssi" aku merasa ada orang yang memanggil namaku, namun tak kuhiraukan karna aku masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Donghae-ssi… Donghae-ssi" orang itu memanggilku lagi, namun kali ini berkali-kali membuatku mau tak mau jadi menoleh. Aku terpaku, kudapati seorang namja manis menatapku dengan senyum ramah. Membuatku tanpa sadar juga ikut melengkungkan bibirku, tersenyum walaupun terlihat samar

"Aku adalah pengurus kelas, namaku Lee Hyukjae" aku terdiam, dia tersenyum. senyumnya begitu membuatku terpesona tanpa sadar aku mentap kagum kearahnya yang kini tersenyum manis kearahku

"Aku mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk mengantarkanmu berkeliling sekolah sampai jam makan siang" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum lagi, dan yah... saat ini aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam saja. Menatap namja manis ini membuat perasaanku yang tadinya tak nyaman kini menjadi sedikit terasa nyaman karna keberadaan serta senyumannya yang telah berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Disebelah sana adalah gedung olahraga" aku berjalan dibelakangnya, melihatnya memberitahukan seluk beluk sekolah ini kepadaku

"Ruang kesehatan ada disana" aku terus saja memperhatikannya. sampai akhirnya ada bola mengenai kepalaku. seketika aku mengerang kesakitan saat bola itu mengenai kepalaku dengan kerasnya. aku langsung terduduk memegangi kepalaku. Hyukjae yang tadinya membelakangiku pun kini berbalik dan menanyakan keaadaanku

"A-ap kau baik-baik saja, Donghae-ssi?" tanyanya dengan panik dan kini ia berjongkok menatapku khawatir. aku tak menjawab dan terus saja memegangi kepalaku. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menatap kearah namja yang tadi sepertinya sengaja melemparkan bola itu kepadaku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae dari kejauhan kepada namja itu

"Aku tak sengaja Hyukkie-ahh" jawab namja itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae

"Hah... lain kali berhati-hati Kyu" ucap Hyukjae lalu mendengus kesal

Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalaku. kulihat sekitar, sekaang sepertinya aku menjadi pusat perhatian

"Siapa dia?"

"aku tak pernah melihatnya"

aku tak tahan jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. akhirnya aku pun berdiri dan mendekat kearah Hyukjae

"Hyukjae-ssi, bisakah kau memberiyahuku jalan menuju atap sekolah ini?" tanyaku kepadanya dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran diwajahku. Hyukjae menatapku bingung, dan aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan memohon. Dengan wajah bingung dia pun memberitahuku jalan menuju atap sekolah. Awalnya ia mau mengantarkanku kesana, tapi aku menolak karna tujuanku kesana adalah menyendiri untuk menenangkan diriku

Setelah Hyukjae memberitahu jalan menuju atap sekolah aku pun langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung serta teriakan khawatirnya padaku.

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang kepadaku. Aku yakin wajahku pucat sekarang.

Aku telah sering berpindah sekolah sejak aku menginjak sekolah dasar. Jika sesuatu tak terduga terjadi, contohnya seperti bola yang mengenaiku tadi. Aku akan kehilangan keseimbangan perasaanku, bahkan tak jarang bisa membuat perutku mual dan stress.

Tapi saat-saat seperti itu, aku menemukan sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa mengumpulkan kembali energiku. Benar sekali, jika aku bisa naik keatap, perasaanku akan membaik dan mualku akan hilang secara perlahan.

Aku bernapas lega ketika aku akan meraih tangga terakhir untuk sampai didepan atap sekolah ini. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal aku membuka pintu tersebut. Dapatku lihat atap yang sepi itu begitu luas. Aku langsung berlari ketengah atap tersebut. Aku merentangkan tanganku mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang begitu menyejukkan menertpa wajahku yang berkeringat. Berada diatap seperti ini membuatku merasakan surga, surga dalam versiku. Tempat yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman dan tentram, itulah yang kuanggap sebagai surgaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc or delete?

Hai… ao dateng bawa ff baru. Maaf buat ff yang lain, ao belum sempet ngelanjutin hihi… *watados

Gimana sama ff yang ini? ao rasa ff ini aneh dan gak menarik. Tapi kalau berminat lanjut, ntar ao bikin lanjutannya secepetnya. Tapi gak janji apdet kebut ya hahaha… dan chap ini full Donghae POV ya. ohia mungkin ntaran judul sama isi ff ini gak nyambung nyahahaha…

Udalah, Mind to Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

title: Thanks to

cast: HaeHyuk

author: saya sendiri :D

warning: yaoi, aneh, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bernapas lega ketika aku akan meraih tangga terakhir untuk sampai didepan atap sekolah ini. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal aku membuka pintu tersebut. Dapatku lihat atap yang sepi itu begitu luas. Aku langsung berlari ketengah atap tersebut. Aku merentangkan tanganku mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang begitu menyejukkan menertpa wajahku yang berkeringat. Berada diatap seperti ini membuatku merasakan surga, surga dalam versiku. Tempat yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman dan tentram, itulah yang kuanggap sebagai surgaku.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

.

Kulirik jam tanganku, tak kusangka aku sudah berdiam diri diatap sekolah ini hampir satu jam lamanya. Aku ingin kembali kekelas sekarang, namun sepertinya tak mungkin karna aku yakin sekarang dikelas jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Terserah aku mau dicap apa karna hari pertama masuk sebagai anak baru sudah membolos seperti ini. Biarlah aku tak perduli, yang penting aku merasa nyaman disini.

Hari terlihat mendung namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Bagus karna aku tak begitu menyukai sinar matahari, jadi aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya awan-awan kelam yang mengumpul itu hanya ingin menutupi sinar matahari yang pastinya terik jika sudah beranjak siang seperti ini.

Aku menatap langit mendung tersebut, perlahan aku merebahkan tubuhku. Angin menghembus lembut menerpa wajahku, membuatku memejamkan mataku menikmati betapa nyamannya dibelai oleh angin. Dan akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

.

.

"Donghae-ssi" aku mengeliat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhku, memang tidak keras namun guncangan tersebut cukup membuatku terganggu

"Donghae-ssi… Donghae-ssi" lagi kini aku merasakan guncangan namun kali ini lebih keras membuatku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Samara-samar aku melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Hah… manis sekali senyumnya, walaupun aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karna mataku belum terbiasa dengan cahaya saat itu. Belum lagi aku belum mengenakan kacamataku, mengingat sebelum tertidur tadi aku sempat melepasnya.

Aku pun mengubah posisiku, yang tadinya sedang berbaring kini berganti dengan terduduk. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang tersenyum manis dihadapanku sekarang. Aku menyerngitkan alisku. Bodoh pikirku, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku saja baru pindah kesekolah ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tau orang ini. Dengan perlahan aku mulai meraba-raba mencoba mencari keberadaan kacamataku. Yah… biarpun aku bisa melihat wujud orang yang ada dihadapanku ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamataku.

"Mencari ini?" tanya orang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan benda yang ada ditangannya didepan wajahku. Dan aku yakin benda itu adalah kacamataku.

"Nee" jawabku singkat berharap orang itu menyerahkan kacamataku segera. Bukannya menyerahkan kacamata itu padaku, ia malah memasangkan kacamataku langsung kewajahku. Perlahan pengelihatanku pun menjelas. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika berhasil melihat wajah jelas dari orang yang kuterka-terka sedari tadi.

"Hyukjae-ssi sedang apa kau disini?" ia tersenyum ramah kearahku membuatku menatapnya bingung

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu" setelah itu ia tersenyum lagi. Aku diam tak menjawab

"Kau anak baru, tapi sudah berani membolos. Hah… hebat sekali kau" ucapnya lagi lalu mendudukkan diri disampingku. Aku diam tak berniat mengeluarkan suara barang satu kata pun. Ia mendengus lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah dimengerti

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku, kesal juga rasanya saat ditatap seperti itu terus. Hyukjae menggeleng

"Ani, hanya saja wajahmu tanpa kacamata tadi terlihat begitu tampan" ujarnya tulus membuatku jadi gugup lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Hah… ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia tak salah lihat, menyebut diriku tampan? Sungguh tampan bukanlah kata yang cocok untukku. selama aku pindah sekolah beberapa kali, kata yang cocok untukku hanya namja aneh, kutubuku, culun dan ahh masih banyak lagi. Yang jelas baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebutku tampan selain eommaku tentunya.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan lagi aku melihatnya tersenyum

'Manis' selalu kata itulah yang kuucapkan dalam hati ketika melihat ia tersenyum. Aneh padahal aku baru kenal dengannya hari ini. Tapi entah mengapa, aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat senyumnya.

"Ahh… ya Donghae-ssi sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Karna sepertinya jam istirahat kedua akan segera berakhir" ia pun segera bangkit lalu berjalan diikuti aku setelahnya

.

**Donghae POV end**

.

.

-skiptime-

Sudah seminggu semenjak Donghae pindah sekolah ia merasa hari-harinya biasa saja, sama seperti disekolahnya yang dulu. Selalu menyendiri, dan menghabiskan waktu luang diatap sekolah. Dan walaupun ia menyukai Lee Hyukjae, Donghae tak pernah berani mendekatinya karna ia merasa tak pantas. Padahal Hyukjae sering mengajak Donghae berbicara, namun entah mengapa Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengarkan celotehan namja manis tersebut.

.

Sedaritadi Donghae merasa tak nyaman diberi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Memang ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Donghae berkeliling sekolah setelah sebelumnya seminggu yang lalu ia berkeliling dengan Hyukjae sebagai pemandunya.

Donghae risih dengan tatapan serta kata-kata orang-orang itu kepada dirinya. Apa salahnya Donghae berkeliling sekolah seperti ini? Kenapa? Padahalkan Donghae juga merupakan murid sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa mereka menatap aneh kearah Donghae seperti itu? "Ehh… kalau jalan liat-liat dong. Mata udah ada empat juga" bentak seorang namja tampan tepat diwajah Donghae. Namja tampan itu kesal karna Donghae menabraknya tadi

"Ma-maaf" ucap Donghae tergagap karna takut mengingat tubuh namja itu lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae mengeluarkan keringat dingin dipori-pori wajahnya. Dalam hati Donghae hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini

"Enak saja minta maaf. Kau sudah menabrak Wonnieku" ucap namja tampan sekaligus manis itu, lalu dengan semangatnya ia mendorong Donghae sehingga Donghae terjatuh membuat Donghae meringis ketika pantatnya beradu dengan lantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras

"Kenapa? Padahal aku juga tidak sengaja menabraknya" ujar Donghae pelan namun terdengar jelas saat itu

"Mencoba membela diri, eoh?" namja tadi hendak memukul Donghae, sedangkan Donghae tampak bingung dan sibuk mencari keberadaan kacamatanya yang ikut terjatuh ketika ia terjatuh tadi

"Berhenti" tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar membuat orang-orang yang sedaritadi bergerombol mengelilingi Donghae dan dua orang namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersebut seketika membuat gerombolan itu membuka jalan untuk pemilik suara

"Mau apa kau monkey? Jangan ikut campur" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae tidak suka

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengganggu dia" ujar Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Donghae

"Cih… menyebalkan. Ayo Wonnie kita pergi dari sini" Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun berjalan mennjauh diikuti gerombolan orang-orang yang menonton mereka tadi. Dan dalam waktu singkat suasana menjadi sepi. Kini disana hanya tertinggal Donghae dan Hyukjae saja

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyukjae saat ia berada didekat Donghaae. Mendengar suara Hyukjae membuat Donghae merasa sedikit nyaman

"Aku, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… aku kehilangan kacamataku" seketika Hyukjae pun mengedarkan pengelihatannya untuk mencari keberadaan kacamata Donghae

"Ini kacamatamu… tapi kacamatamu retak"

"Mwo… retak? Jadi bagaimana aku bisa melihat" lalu Hyukjae pun menyerahkan kacamata Donghae yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Donghae terjatuh tadi. Donghae pun meraih kacamatanya dan memakainya. Sedikit aneh memang, pengelihatannya jelas namun semua objek yang dilihatnya jadi banyak sesuai jumlah retakkan dikacamata tersebut. Beruntung kaca yang sebelah kanan tidak retak, sehingga pengelihatan Donghae sedikit terbantu karnanya.

"Hyukjae-ssi" panggil Donghae ketika ia sudah berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Hyukjae

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie dan aku akan memanggilmu Donghae saja, bagaimana?"

"Ahh… baiklah. Hyu-Hyukkie"

"Ne… ada apa Hae?"

"Gomawo" ucap Donghae tulus sambil membungkukkan badannya perlahan

"Cheonma Hae" balas Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Donghae pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Mau kemana?" seketika Donghae berbalik menatap Hyukjae tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah tersenyum dan entah mengapa senyum Donghae tersebut membuat Hyukjae merasakan betapa kencangnya degup jantungnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

Ehh ao gak nyangka lho, ada yang ripiu epep aneh ini. Makasih deh buat yang udah ripiu #pelukinsatusatu

Balesan Reviews:

Guest#?: cupu? Gimana ya ao juga gak tau sih? Kalau menurut kamu gimana Hae cupu gak? #tampared

**Kim Jung Min**: makasih udah ripiu :D ini udah lanjut

**Sora Hwang**: ini udah lanjut. Mian ao apdetnya gak kilat hihi… makasih ripiunya :D

**RieHaeHyuk**: ia kesian banget Hae, untung ada Hyukkie yah. Ini udah lanjut :D

irandinas: sip ini udah lanjut ko chingu :D

**ressijewelll**: ini udah lanjut. Mian kalo aneh hihi… makasih ripiunya :D

Jung Soo Kyung: bang ikan gpp ko, cuma kalo dia ngerasa gak enak dia emang suka gitu. Ini udah lanjut… makasih ripiunya :D

**nabeppi**: ehh ini nabe-chan bukan? ganti penname kah? maaf ya nabe-chan, ao apdetnya kilat hihi

kinan lee: konflik? ao gak pinter bikin konflik #pundung tapi entar ao usahain deh. makasih ripiunya :D

anon: setuju sama anon :3

Wika- imut: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya

.

ahh ia maaf ya kalo chap ini pendek terus gitu mengecewakan dan maaf kalo ada typo harap dimaklumi karna ao males ngedit #nyengirgeje

udahlah, Mind to Review? XD


	3. Chapter 3

title: Thanks to

cast: HaeHyuk (main pair) WonKyu

author: saya sendiri :D

warning: yaoi, aneh, ooc, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

.

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" seketika Donghae berbalik menatap Hyukjae tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah tersenyum dan entah mengapa senyum Donghae tersebut membuat Hyukjae merasakan betapa kencangnya degup jantungnya saat ini.

.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Hyukkie sambil memegang dadanya mencoba merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak stabil. Dilihatnya kini Donghae sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Kemana dia?" karna penasaran Hyukkie pun berjalan mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

.

'ehh bukannya ini jalan menuju atap, untuk apa dia kesana?' batin Hyukkie dalam hati, sambil masih mengikuti Donghae

Sesampainya diatap

"Hah… nyamannya" ucap Donghae sambil merentangkan tangannya

"ya ini memang sangat nyaman" Hyukkie berujar tiba-tiba membuat Donghae terkejut

"H-Hyukkie" mendengar namanya disebut Hyukkie hanya tersenyum

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae

"Sejak kau ada disini aku pun juga ada disini"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting" ucap Hyukkie lalu tersenyum sementara itu Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil. Hening, sekarang baik Donghae maupun Hyukkie tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya mereka bingung mau memulai pembicaraan seperti apa.

"Hae?"

"Nee… Hyukkie" sebenarnya Donghae gugup, tapi untuk sekarang ia mulai berusaha menyesuaikan diri akan keberadaan Hyukkie

"Apa kau sering kesini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau sering kesini untuk menyendiri?" tanya Hyukkie lagi

"Hemm… sepertinya begitu" jawab Donghae lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang

"Kenapa?" kali ini Hyukkie bertanya sambil mentanap Donghae penasaran

"Entahlah, mungkin karna aku sudah terbiasa menyendiri"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu disini?"

"Ehh?"

"Aku akan menemanimu disini setiap hari"

"Tapi–"

"Akan lebih baik kau ada temankan, daripada kau disini menyendiri terus" ucap Hyukkie lalu tersenyum kearah Donghae, dan Donghae pun ikut tersenyum

Hening

"Soal yang tadi, tolong maafkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ya"

"Siwon dan Kyuhyun?"

"Nee… maafkan kelakuan mereka padamu tadi"

"Kau mengenal mereka Hyukkie?"

"Yaa… mereka teman dekatku sejak kecil" Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya

Hyukkie, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang sudah berteman sejak kecil, maklumlah rumah merekakan berdekatan. tapi tak jarang karna keusilan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie jadi ngambek dan malas untuk berdekatan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Belum lagi Hyukkie yang selalu jadi obat nyamuk kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon lagi asik pacaran. Kadang Hyukkie juga suka kesel soalnya Kyuhyun itu kalau ngomong suka ngasal tanpa mikirin perasaan orang dulu. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka tetap akrab sampai sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah membelaku tadi?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukkie menoleh kearahnya

"Soal itu, karna aku pikir perlakuan Kyu sudah keterlaluan, makanya aku membelamu. Lagi pula aku tak suka melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Gomawo" Hyukkie hanya tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Setelah itu mereka pun membicarakan berbagai hal. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas sekarang mereka sudah mulai akrab. Terlihat dari Donghae yang sudah mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Hyukkie yang sekarang sedang asik menceritakan bagaimana usilnya Kyuhyun kalau sudah menjahilinya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Hyukkie saat itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Donghae dan Hyukkie pun menjadi akrab. Bahkan sekarang Hyukkie selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Donghae diatap sekolah. Hyukkie sudah jarang bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon, padahal biasa saat istirahat tiba mereka akan berkumpul dan makan bekal bersama.

"Hyung… kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia tak sengaja melihat Hyukkie berjalan bersama Donghae

"Aku dan Donghae mau keatap Kyu"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"Makan siang bersama" jawab Hyukkie seadanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa menatap kearah mereka heran

"Wonnie, kenapa Hyukkie hyung sangat dekat dengan anak itu?"

"Anak itu? Namanya Lee Donghae, Kyu"

"Aish… terserah saja. Apa kau tidak curiga dengan kedekatan mereka?"

"Waeyo? Wajar saja kan, mungkin saja Hyukkie hyung hanya ingin berteman dengannya"

"Hah… tapi kenapa harus dengan namja itu" Siwon hanya bisa menyerngit menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti

"Selera Hyukkie hyung sangat buruk, kenapa ia mau berteman dengan namja aneh seperti Lee Donghae itu"

"Walaupun terlihat aneh, tapi kurasa Donghae itu adalah namja yang baik" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya kesal sementara itu Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menyusul namjachingunya itu

"Kau kesal?" tanya Siwon saat ia sudah dapat mengimbangi langkah kaki Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja, gara-gara namja itu Hyukkie hyung jadi jarang bersama kita" ucap Kyuhyun lalu cemberut, Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku tau kau kesal karna sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan kau jahili" Kyuhyun mengangguk namun ia masih tetap cemberut. Karna gemas akan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi cemberut, akhirnya Siwon pun bertindak

'cup' Siwon mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Kyuhyun saat itu. Seketika mata Kyuhyun membolak setelah itu dengan cepat ditundukkannya kepalanya guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona karna kecupan yang diberikan Siwon secara tiba-tiba tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Choi Siwon?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun aneh, masih dapat terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Kyuhyun walaupun samara

"Mengecup bibirmu" jawabnya santai

"Kenapa harus bibirku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"Wae? Apa kau ingin aku mengecupi seluruh tubuhmu Kyubaby?" bisik Siwon tepat dikuping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, sepertinya ia masih belum mencerna perkataan Siwon tersebut. Tak lama matanya membulat lalu menatap Siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum –mesum– begitu menawan kearahnya

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau menginginkannya Kyubaby?" mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah Siwon

"Huh… bicara apa kau?" tanyanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, malas rasanya melihat wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum –mesum– seperti sekarang

"Kyu" merasa dipanggil akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah Siwon. Dan entah bagaimana caranya kini bibir mereka bertemu, dengan semangat Siwon pun melumat bibir namjachingunya itu. Untung saja sekarang mereka ada ditaman jadi kemungkinan tak ada yang melihat mereka saat itu.

"emphhh… hepaashan" ujar Kyuhyun susah payah sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon supaya tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Tapi bukannya terlepas bibir bawahnya malah digigit oleh Siwon, karna kaget Kyuhyun pun tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya membuat Siwon dengan mudahnya masuk dan menjelajahi goa hangat Kyuhyun tersebut. Merasa percuma akhirnya Kyuhyun pun berhenti mendorong tubuh Siwon dan kini ia malah menikmati ciuman panjang mereka. Bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun melenguh nikmat saat lidah Siwon bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

"Hah…hhahh" akhirnya tautan mereka terlepas, saat mereka berdua merasa kekurangan oksigen untuk bernapas

"Kau manis Kyu" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba lalu mengelap saliva yang entah saliva milik siapa, disudut bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan saputangannya dengan lembut

"Kau mesum Wonnie" balas Kyuhyun lalu memasang raut kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Bibirmu… apa kau ingin kucium lagi?" tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yaaa… dasar kuda mesum" setelah itu Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini sedang tertawa kecil saat itu.

"Kyubaby tunggu aku" Siwon pun pergi menyusul Kyuhyun

Sementara itu dari kejauhan tak disangka ada dua orang namja yang melihat adegan WonKyu tersebut. Dan sekarang mereka hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Sepertinya mereka bingung akan melakukan apa sekarang

'Apa bibirnya sudah pernah disentuh sebelumnya?' batin salah satu namja itu dalam hati

'Bagaimana rasanya bila bibirku menyentuh bibirnya?' batin namja yang satunya lagi sambil mengelus bibirnya sendiri

'Yaaa… kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh seperti ini' pikir mereka sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

maaf ya lagi-lagi terusan epep ini pendek, terus gitu sepertinya mengecewakan dan maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran, harap dimaklumi karna ao males ngedit, jadi pas upload langsung publish #nyengirgeje

ahh ia ao minta maaf juga kalau ni epep apdetnya lama. buat epep ao yang lain juga, maaf kalau sampe sekarang ao gak ada apdet =..=

.

**thanks for:**

myfishychovy / nidiasari / **lucifer84 / **Anami Hime** / **Kamiyama kaoru /** RieHaeHyuk / **shin min hyo /kinan lee /** Sora Hwang / **lovehaehyuk /** Haehyuk's . children / **JewELFishy /** umi . julianti . 9 / ressijewelll / nyukkunyuk / **Aiyu Kie

makasih buat kalian yang udah sedia kasih ripiu #pelukinsatusatu maaf ao gak bisa bales ripiunya :3 Ahh ia makasih juga buat siders yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca epep ao ini #bow

.

Akhir kata, Mind to Review? XD


	4. Chapter 4

title: Thanks to

cast: HaeHyuk (main pair) WonKyu

author: saya sendiri :D

warning: yaoi, aneh, ooc, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

.

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa bibirnya sudah pernah disentuh sebelumnya?' batin salah satu namja itu dalam hati

'Bagaimana rasanya bila bibirku menyentuh bibirnya?' batin namja yang satunya lagi sambil mengelus bibirnya sendiri

'Yaaa… kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh seperti ini' pikir mereka sama

.

.

Karna melihat adegan mesra WonKyu tersebut suasana menjadi hening. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae terlalu malu untuk saling menatap. Belum lagi pikiran mereka yang sama-sama sedikit menyimpang, ingin merasakan bibir? Ahahaha bahkan mereka belum ada hubungan yang jelas tapi pikiran mereka malah kesana.

Tapi walaupun memang tak ada hubungan, jelas kalau mereka ini memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sama-sama saling menyukai mungkin.

.

.

-skiptime-

Bell pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hyukjae dan Donghae terlihat sibuk merapikan buku-buku mereka, bersiap untuk pulang. setelah selesai Hyukjae dan Donghae pun keluar kelas, berencana akan pulang bersama hari ini.

"Hyukkie hyung" Hyukjae menoleh saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Ehh Kyunnie" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum

"Ayo pulang bersama-sama" ajak Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae sementara itu Siwon yang disebelahnya hanya diam

"Aku tak bisa Kyu, aku akan pulang bersama Donghae hari ini" jawab Hyukjae penuh penyesalan, Donghae yang mendengar itu merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Donghae meresa ia seperti memberi jarak pada hubungan persahabatan Hyukjae dan WonKyu. Kyuhyun tampak kesal mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, ia hendak marah tapi tak jadi karna Siwon malah memeluknya tiba-tiba

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Kyunnie pulang duluan ya" setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon pun membawa Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae

.

.

"Wonnie kenapa kau membiarkan Hyukkie hyung pulang bersama namja aneh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat mereka sudah didalam mobil sekarang

"Aku pikir ini saatnya Hyukkie hyung melepas masa lajangnya hahaha" Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah Siwon yang sedang tertawa sekarang. Melepas masa lajang, apa maksudnya? Hah, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa maksud perkataan Siwon tadi. Melepas masa lajang itu artinya Siwon membiarkan Hyukjae menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Donghae. Menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman itu artinya Hyukjae akan berpacaran dengan Donghae dan melepas masa lajangnya.

Ahh tunggu, setelah berpikir lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti. Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang pintar tadi, sedangkan mencerna perkataan Siwon yang seperti itu saja lamban.

"Wonnie, melepas masa lajang Hyukkie hyung itu artinya kau mengharapkan Hyukkie hyung berhubungan dengan namja aneh itu?" Siwon mengangguk saja membuat Kyuhyun menatap sebal kearahnya

"Apa maksudmu Wonnie? Hyukkie hyung terlalu manis untuk namja aneh itu, lagi pula tak mungkin kalau Hyukkie hyung menyukainya"

"Siapa bilang Hyukkie hyung tak menyukai namja bernama Donghae itu, apa kau tak merasakan perubahan sikap Hyukkie hyung?" Kyuhyun hanya menampakan wajah bingung

"Apa kau tak menyadari alasan mengapa Hyukkie hyung berubah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Hah aku rasa Hyukkie hyung berubah karna ia menyukai Donghae itu" Kyuhyun melongo mendengar itu

"Apa, bagaimana bisa Hyukkie hyung menyukai namja seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin Wonnie"

"Kau tau kan baby, Hyukkie hyung tak pemilih. Jadi bisa sajakan dia menyukai Donghae"

"Benar juga sih, hanya saja aku tak ingin Hyukkie hyung bersama namja aneh itu" Siwon tersenyum, ia tau benar namjachingunya itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering menjahili Hyukjae tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Hyukjae, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk orang yang disayanginya.

"Kyubaby apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk Hyukkie hyung?" Kyuhyun terdiam

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dan saat itu Siwon pun membisikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut mengetahui rencana Siwon untuk Hyukjae.

"Apa bisa Wonnie? Aku tidak yakin dengan rencanamu. Dan lagi untuk menjalankan rencanamu itu kita harus ikut dekat dengan namja aneh itu, aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Kyu ini semua untuk Hyukkie hyung. Apa kau tidak kasian dengan Hyukkie hyung yang slalu sendiri bila kita sedang bermesraan?"

"Aku kasian, tapi apa harus Hyukkie hyung dengan namja aneh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap orang-orang lewat dari dalam mobil

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku yakin kalau dengan Donghae bisa membuat Hyukkie hyung selalu tersenyum. Dan jangan panggil Donghae namja aneh kyu, dia punya nama"

"ish menyebalkan, tapi sebelum ada kehadiran Donghae itu Hyukkie hyung memang selalu tesenyum Wonnie" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Siwon malah mengharapkan Donghae bisa bersama Hyukjae.

"itu memang benar, tapi apa kau tak merasa kalau bila bersama Donghae senyuman Hyukkie hyung sedikit berbeda" Kyuhyun terdiam, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu

"Ahh baiklah, sepertinya tak buruk juga menyerahkan Hyukkie hyung pada namja aneh itu. Yang terpenting namja aneh itu bisa membuat Hyukkir hyung tersenyum itu sudah cukup" Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya lalu dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun sebentar

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti baby" setelah itu Siwon pun menjalankan mobilnya perlahan untuk segera lekas pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang menunggu bus yang akan mengangkut mereka. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka menunggu sambil terdiam disana. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedaritadi hendak mengajak Donghae bicara, tapi entah mengapa setiap ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lidahnya terasa kaku dan bahkan ia lupa hal apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Sedangkan Donghae, jangan ditanya walaupun sudah cukup dekat dengan Hyukjae tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan setiap Hyukjae ada disampingnya.

Tak berapalama bus yang akan mengangkut mereka pun datang, seketika orang-orang yang sedaritadi menunggu langsung menghambur berebut masuk kedalam bus takut-takut tak kebagian kursi untuk duduk. Dan yah sial bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae saat mereka masuk kedalam bus, kursi disana sudah penuh jadilah tak ada pilihan lain untuk mereka selain berdiri, berdiri itupun masih dalam keadaan berdasakkan. Unghh Donghae jadi kesihan melihat namja manis seperti Hyukjae rela berdesak-desakkan didalam bus hanya karna ingin menemaninya pulang. salahkan kenapa saat sudah dekat dengan jam pulang, kepala Donghae terasa sangat pusing. Bahkan Donghae sempat hendak terjatuh tadi kalau saja Hyukjae tak berada dibelakangnya saat sudah akan berjalan keluar kelas. Donghae dapat melihat jelas raut khawatir Hyukjae yang ditunjukan pada dirinya. Maka dari itu Hyukjae pun menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersama Donghae. Donghae ingin menolak tapi sulit rasanya ia menolak kalau kepalanya saja susah untuk diajak kerjasama saat itu, yang dia rasakan malah kepalanya berdenyut membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

.

Tak terasa bus pun berhenti, Donghae dan Hyukjae pun segera turun. Mereka pun lanjut berjalan untuk bisa sampai kerumah masing-masing.

"Hae-ah apa kepalamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Donghae menggeleng, padahal jelas kalau ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya terbukti kalau keringat dingin kini membanjiri keningnya

"Benarkah sudah tak apa?" Hyukjae bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan, karna Hyukjae merasa kalau Donghae sekarang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Duh maaf udah lama gak dilanjut, bukannya end malah tbc lagi -_-" pengennya sih ao bikin end tadi, tapi keburu buntu duluan. Jadinya seadanya aja ya. Dan baru sadar ini ff udah berapa bulan ditelantarin, gila aja awkakwk hampir lumutan udah haha

Thanks sebelumnya buat:

Aiyu Kie, Sora Hwang, EvilCute, anin lovewonkyu, arriedonghae, Rae Shixian Cho-i, yuka, tchan, nyukkunyuk, Kamiyama Kaoru, LoveHaeHyuk, daelovia choi, Fallenenigma

Makasih udah ripiunya hahaa ripiu lagi ya :* maaf kalo ada nama yang gak ketulis

Dan aneh gak sih unem ao? Awkakwk

Last, mind to review? :3


End file.
